The invention relates to a method for the displacement of masses, in particular soil masses, underneath the earth's surface.
Such a method is in general known, in particular for the dumping of polluted materials or for the storage of undesired materials in a natural cavity or artificially created cavity, which is suitable for the reception of such materials.
In the state of the art several techniques are known for this deposition under high pressure.
The German publication 39.01.920 describes a device for the transport under a high-pressure of unwanted materials under the earth's surface.
This high pressure can result in the expansion of the existing materials with the resultant upliftment of the surface. This upliftment of the possible creation of failure seams are extremely difficult and expansive to predict or control. Further difficulties in this application are that these unwanted materials have to be transported over a considerable horizontal distance before they can be inserted. This causes considerable costs and environmental burden.
In the oil exploitation sector it is also known that residual products are returned under pressure to their original place by means of the already available oilpump, said pump having been used previously for the extraction of the oil.
These known methods rely on the creation of a free space underneath the earth's surface in order to fill it up with the undesired substance.
These spaces underneath the earth's surface are rather limited or difficult to access and often not available for the mentioned purposes due to for example rock formations or other soil layers difficult to penetrate.
It is obvious that if it is necessary to create a cavity in order to fill it up, extra costs and great delays are involved.
The object of the invention is to omit these drawbacks.